


CEO's and Office Hoes

by winryrockbae



Series: dimitriweek2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, this might become something of a series bc i really like my cooperate lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: Dimitri carded a hand through his blond hair and pulled a hair tie from the pocket of his suit to tie it back onto a short, messy ponytail. “Listen, I know it’s not any of your jobs, but we need to get these accounts settled. If we don’t get our presentations together we are at risk of losing a good deal of our potential clients to the Hresvelg Cooperation. And if that happens then all of you might not have jobs after the New Year.”Ingrid reached out and snatched the folder from Sylvain’s hand, as the director of the legal department she was always reading the fine print. “Sylvain, you’re the CFO. You should care about what’s in this folders more than the girls that aren’t missing you at the bars right now.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: dimitriweek2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	CEO's and Office Hoes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running so fucking late on Dimitri Week prompts pls love me anyway

“We could just leave all this for the admins, everyone can go out and get a drink. Mercie, I’d love to see you dance a little bit.” Sylvain piped up from his seat on the floor of the CEO’s office, smirking at the blonde. 

“Sylvain.” Mercie’s smile was gentle, but her voice was as tight as ever. A gentle but firm warning, one that the CEO of Blaiddyd Inc could only pray that his CFO would heed. “Shut up.” 

“That’s not appropriate, coming from the director of human resources.” Sylvain whined as he flipped over one of the folders and frowned at it. 

Dimitri carded a hand through his blond hair and pulled a hair tie from the pocket of his suit to tie it back onto a short, messy ponytail. “Listen, I know it’s not any of your jobs, but we need to get these accounts settled. If we don’t get our presentations together we are at risk of losing a good deal of our potential clients to the Hresvelg Cooperation. And if that happens then all of you might not have jobs after the New Year.”

Ingrid reached out and snatched the folder from Sylvain’s hand, as the director of the legal department she was always reading the fine print. “Sylvain, you’re the CFO. You should care about what’s in this folders more than the girls that aren’t missing you at the bars right now.” 

“Can everyone just pick a folder and get to work?” Felix spoke up from where he was sprawled on the office couch, a mess of folders on the coffee table in front of him. “Each one is a potential client, so each one deserves a thorough reading.” 

There was a shuffling in the room as the CEO and all of the company’s directors slid from their seats or dragged themselves up off the floor to move towards the vice president and grab a handful of the manilla folders that would rule their lives for the next 48 hours. 

Dimitri grabbed the two thickest folders along with several others and took a seat behind his desk. Soon his office was filled with nothing but the flipping of pages and scribbling of notes, apart from the occasional sigh from one of his most trusted employees. Absently he spun the golden band around his left ring finger as he read, still unused to the piece of jewelry being there. 

Many of these startups would be good additions to their company, spreading their brand further into new markets. The thought drove him and Dimitri remained hunched over his desk for another couple of hours, lost in the importance of his task. 

The silence was soon broken by a grumble, all eyes sliding towards the Director of Finance. Ashe flushed with his hands pressed against his stomach. “I’m sorry, I skipped lunch today. I had a meeting.” 

“No, it’s quite alright. I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.” Dimitri looked down at his own work, he’d made it through about three quarters of his pile of folders and it looked like everyone else was at about the same point. “We should take a break, I’ll order some food. I’d say another hour of work and we can all call it a night.” 

“Another hour?” Annette’s voice was uncharacteristically off as she rubbed at her eyes, clearly exhausted after pouring over the papers. The director of business operations was normally so upbeat that it was guilt inducing to see her so tired, but these things needed to get done and she was a hard worker. She’d gotten through more folders than all of the others. 

“It’ll go by quickly, I promise.” Dimitri stood and stretched. It felt good to move his legs after being stationary for so long. 

A soft knock on the door garners their attention and seven faces turned towards the door. 

“Are you expecting anyone after hours?” Ever dedicated to his job, Dedue, the director of operations and security seemed defensive. 

“Not that I’m aware. It could be the cleaners, I didn’t tell them we’d be here late.” Dimitri crossed the room and opened the door, heart jumping in his chest as a pair of bright green eyes looked up at him. 

“Hello, Beloved.” His wife stepped into the office, a couple of covered tupperwares cradled in her arms. 

A chorus of “Byleth” and “Mrs. Blaiddyd” greeted her as the food was handed off to Annette to set up on the desk. 

“Dima let me know that you’d all be working late. I finished my day a bit early, so I made chili for you all. A small thank you for working so hard. There should be chips and shredded cheese in the bag that Ashe is holding.” She explained as Dimitri ducked to press a kiss to her temple. 

They’d met not too long ago, she was a professional leadership coach and when his father died and passed the business onto him he’d not had the faintest idea how to proceed. He’d hired her to aid not only himself but his entire leadership team and after spending hours a day together naturally something had developed. They’d been engaged within the first year, married within the second. He wanted children, but she wasn’t ready to take a break from her career. 

“It smells delicious.” Dedue compliments, a few others agreeing with him as Annette distributed the paper bowls. 

“You’re so wonderful.” Dimitri lowered his voice, his arms slid around her frame to draw her close. They’d both been working hard lately and barely had time to pass each other in the halls of their apartment. The most they’d communicated in the past three days was to text one another to make sure they weren’t overfeeding their fat, yellow tabby cat. 

“It’s the least I could do, considering I’ve been too busy to help with the accounts.” Byleth gave his fingers a gentle squeeze before she meandered over towards the desk. “How much more do you all have to do tonight?” She’d been the leadership coach of everyone in the room, so naturally they all jumped at once to answer her - some with mouths full of food. “An hour? I’ll help, how about we try and make it a half hour, considering I took up some of your time with the food.” 

Between the home cooked food and the extra help, the team was rejuvenated. They flew through their next files expertly. Annette finished first, leaving in a rush while exclaiming she forgot to tell the doggy-day care she’d be working late. Mercie and Dedue left next, figuring out on their way out the door that they were parked near one another. 

“Get home safe, both of you.” Dimitri looked up, watching the two of them leave together before his gaze swept over the rest of them. His single good eye rests upon his wife, kneeling by the coffee table as she poured over the files she’d taken over. His heart swells with affection as she looked up, caught his gaze and offered him a soft smile. 

“Finally.” Sylvain closed his file with a sigh and a grin. “Felix, Ashe, which of you single guys wants to come to the bar with me?” 

“I’m sorry, I have to get home.” Ashe didn’t look up as he finished the final touches for the night. “I have to make sure my siblings ate dinner.” 

“I’d rather not watch you embarrass yourself or suck face with a bar rat.” Felix had somehow moved from the couch to the door silently and already pulled on his coat. “I’m going to the gym early in the morning so I’d like to get home and go to bed.” 

“You guys are so boring.” Sylvain groaned as he followed them out. 

The office seemed large and quiet with all of his employees gone, easier to focus on the task in front of him. A feather light touch on his shoulders, down to his forearms to where slender fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled them away from the papers. “Come, my love. Those will be there in the morning.” 

Byleth took his office chair by the arms and spun it around fully so that his back was to the desk, her frame bent slightly at the waist so that they were eye to eye. “It’s time to call it a night.” 

“But I have to-” 

His words were cut off as she climbed into his lap, lips grazing against his earlobe. “Take me home and ravage me, Mr. Blaiddyd.”  
“I don’t even have to take you home.” His large hands slid up her sides, squeezing her ribs slightly as their lips met in a needy kiss. Her arms slid around his shoulders and he pulled her closer. It had been so long since he’d had her to himself, one arm wrapped around her fully while the other hand remained splayed between her shoulder blades. A needy whine escaped her and he couldn’t help the way his hips rutted up towards her and his grip on her frame tightened. “I’ll fuck you right here on this chair.” 

Realistically, he’d like to dramatically sweep the files from his desk and take her there - but the thought of having to go through all of the paperwork afterwards was almost enough to make him soft. Almost. 

“Mhm, don’t threaten me with a good time.” She grinned against his throat, nipping at the sensitive flesh. He growled, a rumble deep in his chest as he pushed her skirt up her thighs and slide his fingers into her panties. She stretched up, allowing him better access to the warm spot between her legs. “Ah - Dima!” 

“Is that good, baby?” He crooked a finger inside of her, expecting her to whimper but she repeatedly slapped his shoulder with an open palm. It was off putting as she drew away slightly. 

“Stop!” Her tone is different and he hesitates, pulling his face from where he’d nestled it in the crook of her neck. 

“What? Did I hurt you?” 

“No, it’s-” 

“I’m so sorry!” Ashe’s timid voice was out of place in this situation and Dimitri spun his chair around so quickly that Byleth almost tumbled to the ground, he had to hold onto both of her hips tightly. Ashe stood in the doorway, red faced and mortified. “I just -I forgot my car keys.” 

“Just grab them.” Dimitri stood and smoothed down his wife’s skirt for her as she somehow managed to remain unbothered and indifferent, acting as though Dimitri’s employee hadn’t just walked in on him knuckle deep inside of her. 

Byleth crossed the room and grabbed both her coat and Dimiti’s, bidding Ashe a good night as the younger male hurried out with his tail between his legs like a scolded puppy. 

“Come on Dimitri, take me home. Finish what you started.” 

Dimitri didn’t think he’d even put his coat on so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @winryrockbae for updates, shitposting and links to my writing commissions!


End file.
